Rachel Lee
Rachel Karen Lee, or Kaelan of Phaedos, was the Stellar Corps Pink Ranger, based on the planet Mercury and given the power of superspeed. As a Phaedosian, she also possesses an animal form, in her case an eagle. Biography Rachel was born Kaelan on the planet Phaedos approximately six thousand years ago, the daughter of Valera and Eseus, two members of the Emperor's Guard. War broke out on Phaedos shortly thereafter, brought by a jealous banished granddaughter (Dulcea, in fact) and an army of mercenary monsters. Most of the planet's children, including the infant Kaelan, were sent away in special spacecraft to be found by other families across the universe. They were sent all but anonymously to prevent them being hunted down. Valera and Eseus were killed in the battle, along with every other Phaedosian but Dulcea, who had been duped by her monsters into using a doomsday weapon which only spared her. Kaelan's ship's navigation system was damaged by a meteor shower, and took thousands of years to reach Earth, finally crash-landing in the Arizona desert in 1989. She was found by a passing tourist couple and brought to an orphanage in Phoenix, being adopted by the Lee family shortly thereafter, who named her Rachel. Having never learned to control her animal form, she only took it when severely frightened, resulting in several years of psychiatrists convincing her that it was a hallucination or a dream. Graduating from high school, Rachel moved to Cameron, North Carolina, to attend the North Carolina School of the Arts, where she pursued acting, paying for it by working as a waitress in a local diner. However, as she was going to work, she heard a scream from a nearby mall. Entering it, she glimpsed a Weeping Angel, and realized what was going on. She found a frightened young woman named Marisol hiding in one of the stores, and stayed with her until Green Ranger Tony Kniekamp came to their rescue, trapping all four Weeping Angels in the building efficiently. When the others arrived, Elandra informed her that her own Ranger application had been accepted, and gave her the Pink Mercury Power Ring, to Rachel's delight. Maiden of Mercury With the help of her teammates, Rachel brought her fighting skills up to par just in time to face the upgraded Monster Rangers. Not having a color opposite, she fought whoever she randomly ended up against. After a battle left Rachel concussed, Elandra noticed something odd about her bone structure, and gave her a thorough examination. After doing a little research, she revealed Rachel's Phaedosian heritage to the team, startling the Pink Ranger. She and James found the spaceship she'd traveled to Earth in, which self-repaired as she accidentally activated it. Ivan Ooze used its healing cycle to give himself an independent body. Later research proved that Rachel was in fact the oldest Power Ranger in history at roughly 6,000 years, and that along with the knowledge that she was quite possibly the last of her species sent her into a strange depression. Her teammates, particularly Rex, were able to talk her out of it, and she began piloting her spaceship instead of a Zord whenever possible. Because Rachel was in her own ship, pursuing the kidnapped Elandra, she was out of the radius of the Kronos Cube's explosion, and returned to the Satellite Base to discover all of her teammates mysteriously gone. Thinking fast, she sent a distress signal to Zeuth, and not a moment too soon. The Monster Rangers invaded, and though Rachel severely wounded the Blue Ranger, the others overpowered her. Marco, now the Purple Monster Ranger, ordered the Black Monster Ranger to kill her, but he turned on his teammates. Just as three Zeuth ships came to help, capturing the Blue and Green Monster Rangers, the rest escaped, taking the traitor with them. The men of Stellar Corps returned to the present a few moments later, and they all prepared for their final assault on the Hexagram. Joining Forces The captured Blue Ranger revealed that Marco had created a new Weeping Angel from the records on James's computer, and Rachel and Kaiden destroyed it just before the Yellow Monster Ranger attacked them, disobeying direct orders in order to free her teammates. She was captured, and promptly offered to join the team, informing them that Marco would kill her if he found out what she'd done. The group piloted the Satellite Base to the Hexagram Lake, where the Monster Rangers claimed to have captured Stellar Corps. Taking their Demi-Zords out, Rachel and Kaiden entered Hyper Mode and began pursuing Marco around the lake. Then, on Rex's orders, they entered the Hexagram itself to confront Ivan Ooze and Marco. After the Crack the two had created began to collapse in on itself, Ivan Ooze fled, and Rachel was sent back to her Demi-Zord to escape. All of the Rangers made it safely to shore. Rachel was commissioned to transport Elandra, now in premature labor, to the nearest hospital because her Demi-Zord was the fastest. Despite her fears, she reached the hospital several hours before the baby's birth, and returned to the Satellite Base to rest. With the mission complete, Rachel began preparing to visit Phaedos. She had heard about the lone inhabitant, Dulcea, and wanted to meet her. After all, she was probably the only person in the universe who could teach Rachel how to control her animal form, or tell her about her parents. Dulcea was suspicious at first, but when Rachel proved that she was a real Phaedosian, Dulcea accepted her as a pupil. Personality Rachel is kind and caring, if a bit gullible, and tends to internalize her problems while trying to help others with theirs. She can be timid, but her desire to help others allows her to overcome her fear when she's morphed. Arsenal *Electrum Power Ring *Mercurial Sais *Cheetah Zord *Dash Demi-Zord Appearance Rachel is Caucasian, with green eyes and long, curly, golden-blonde hair. She is tall and slender. In eagle form, she is large and elegant, with brown-gold feathers and bright green eyes. See Also Eto Ruri - her Sentai counterpart Trivia *Her Eagle form is actually a Golden Eagle, an enormous raptor sometimes used to hunt wolves. Category:Stellar Corps Category:Aliens Category:Thantosiet